YPC531
is the 31st episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 176th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nozomi finds out that Coco has been getting love letters from other girls and grows jealous. Summary Rin and Nozomi are on their way to school when Rin spots a girl give Coco a love letter. She mentions it to Nozomi, who stands there in shock. Back at Natts House, the girls chat about Pinkies. However, Nozomi seems off on her own thoughts, only to feel worse when she spots Coco. Milk asks if he received any letters and he confirms it, and Komachi asks Natts if he gets them too. He confirms that he does - but he rejects them. To show Nozomi, Milk grabs a big box to point out the many letters he gets. Meanwhile, Bunbee expresses disappointment with Arachnea for her defeat when Kawarino appears to tell Hadenya that she wouldn't fail to defeat Pretty Cure. The next day at school Nozomi happens to spot Coco with another girl as she walks down the hall with Rin. She runs away from them, causing Coco to feel bad. He heads out to the schoolyard and thinks about her when Natts arrives, telling him not to answer the letters. They talk a bit and take off when Hadenya appears and surprises them. Milk witnesses this and run off to inform the girls what happened. They arrive to see Hadenya with them and spot the Dream Collet in her hand. The girls transform and attack her - but notice that she seems stronger than before and stop as she takes a brand new Kowaina mask and throws it into the water. The girls fight the Kowaina and when Coco and Natts seem to recognize Hadenya, she attacks them. Coco encourages Cure Dream to defeat the Kowaina and she follows his words, easily purifying it with Crystal Shoot. Everything returned to normal and Hadenya takes off, along with Nozomi after she changes back to normal. Coco sadly watches her go. The following day, Coco appears with a letter just as Nozomi prepares to leave. She demands he hands it over and he easily does, causing her to read the words, "Your feelings, got through.", and realize it was for her. She happily forgives Coco and takes his hand in her own and they run off together to have fun at School. Major Events *Bunbee's department in Nightmare is disbanded with all of his workers being redistributed to a higher department. Bunbee is demoted to an assistant to the senior officers of Nightmare. *Hadenya and Bloody appear for the first time; with Hadenya making her first attack against the Cures. *A new style of Kowaina Mask is revealed used by Hadenya and Bloody's department. *This episode reveals how Coco came to the human world and how Natts was placed inside the Dream Collet to recover after being attacked by Hadenya. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk *Masukappu Villains *Hadenya *Bloody *Bunbee *Kawarino *Desperaia *Kowaina *Girinma (flashback) Trivia *When Natts reminds Coco the person who was there for him, he has a flashback to episode one of when he, Coco, met Nozomi for the first time and how she became Cure Dream. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes